


Whoopsie

by raritysdiamonds



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raritysdiamonds/pseuds/raritysdiamonds
Summary: Beppi makes a discovery.





	Whoopsie

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny bit of short but hopefully sweet fluff I whipped up quickly for Cuphead's first birthday!! Happy one year of my precious goofballs <3 
> 
> also, I guess this is based on my headcanon (referenced in a couple of my other fics) that Beppi’s skin turns completely red and white while he’s under the Devil’s influence, but after the bros burn the contracts it turns back to facepaint and that’s how he figures it out, okay? okay!!

“Djimbo! _Djimbo!_ Wake up!”

After what seemed like an eternity of frantically rubbing the shiny gold lamp, Beppi was on the brink of banging it on the table to rouse his pal from genie sleep when Djimmi finally emerged in a puff of smoke, blinking sleepily.

“Beppi? What’s going - is everything okay?”

“Rub my face,” Beppi told him, bouncing impatiently on his heels as Djimmi’s face creased in confusion.

“ _What?_ Whatever’s gotten into -“

“Just do it! Trust me!”

“Alright, alright - but if this is a prank…” Djimmi trailed off as he cupped Beppi’s chin in his large hand and gently ran his thumb across his cheek, scarlet streaking away to reveal pale pink skin - and in an instant his expression transformed from mild irritation to wide-eyed wonder. “ _Wait_ a minute. Your face - it’s no longer…”

“Nope!”

“But that means - your contract -“

“Yup!”

“Then they really - but how did they possibly -“

“It doesn’t matter! We’re free!”

“ _We’re free!_ ”

They burst into simultaneous, elated, relieved and slightly hysterical laughter as Beppi leapt into Djimmi’s arms without warning - not that he needed any, effortlessly catching him and whirling him around like a trapeze artist as his glorious laugh rumbled through the tent like thunder alongside Beppi’s ecstatic whoops and cackles - the whole thing was like some zany dream, both growing dizzy from the constant motion and never wanting it to end; he grabbed onto Djimmi’s shoulders as they slowed down, still giggling from sheer helpless happiness while attempting to steady himself, leaning down closer to Djimmi’s beaming face until -

\- until suddenly there were no words, because Djimmi’s lips were very much touching Beppi’s, and _hoo boy, hot dawg, sweet jumpin’ trampolines_. He could’ve sworn a million confetti cannons just exploded in his soul in that the briefest, most brilliant of moments until they separated.

“… _Uhhh_. Heh. Wow.” For maybe the first time in his life, Beppi found himself shockingly short of a punchline - he wouldn’t even need facepaint, the way his cheeks were flushing as he offered Djimmi a sheepish smile. “Whoopsie…?”

For a moment, Djimmi seemed equally stunned and Beppi’s stomach did a triple somersault as he feared the worst - until he broke out into a grin, wide and warm and dazzling as the sun, like everything Beppi ever wanted and barely dared to dream he could have, right before he pulled him in for another:

“No. No more whoopsies.”

Beppi had never been so happy to mess his makeup up - especially when, by the end of the day, half of it ended up smeared across his fella’s smiling face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! feedback is always appreciated and please feel free to come say hey at my [tumblr](http://diamondsareapearlsbestfriend.tumblr.com)!! <3


End file.
